Contamination by microorganisms can have dramatic impact on-human life and health. During everyday routines, people continuously come into contact with a variety of surfaces that are contaminated with one or more types of microorganisms, some of which may be pathogens. Such surfaces may include countertops, tables, and food preparation surfaces in restaurants, splash guards and conveyor belts in food processing plants, public facilities, display applications, and a variety of surfaces in healthcare settings. Contamination with pathogenic microorganisms in such locations may result in the spread of disease and infections to people, which correspondingly endangers human lives and increases health care costs.
To counter the spread of undesired microorganisms, contaminated surfaces are typically cleaned and sanitized. While this provides an immediate reduction in concentration of microorganisms on given surfaces, the surfaces must be repeatedly cleaned and sanitized on a frequent basis to continue to prevent contamination by microorganisms. Accordingly, there is a need for a durable means for reducing microbial contamination that is easy to use and is effective at reducing microbial contamination over extended periods of time.